


Ren's Parent Trap

by EmperorSephirothII



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorSephirothII/pseuds/EmperorSephirothII
Summary: Ann receives a text from Ren asking if she can come to his home town to meet his parents a few days before Summer Break.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10
Collections: Shuann Week 2020





	Ren's Parent Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first time writing a Fanfic/ participating in ShuAnn Week so it might be a little rough around the edges, so go easy on me okay? This is my Free Day submission but seeing as today is Easter, I decided to write in some Persona/anime Easter Eggs. See if you can spot them all. (Full list at the end.)

Ren’s Parent Trap

It was only a little over an hour to her destination by train, but it felt like forever. She hadn’t seen Ren since the end of Spring Break when the Phantom Thieves had dropped him off at his home after the end of his one-year probation in Tokyo. That was the last time Ann had been in Nagoya, but now she was coming back. It was the end of the semester and summer vacation was just around the corner. Right now though, all students were on a short break as the teachers finished grading the tests. Ren was supposed to return to Tokyo for the summer so the Thieves could hang out and catch up but at Ren’s request Ann was making the trip to his hometown to see him before anyone else for a very specific reason. The message read:  
“Hey Ann, I really miss you and my parents say they want to meet you so what do you say? Want to come over to my place to meet the in-laws? I’ll treat you to a nice home cooked meal, what do think? Oh, but don’t tell everyone else ok? This will be our little secret.”

As if he really needed to ask. Within hours of receiving the message Ann bought her ticket to Nagoya. Nagoya was ironically the perfect place for Ren’s hometown. A very traditional part of Japan where the old order still reigned supreme in the present day. The people there largely frowned on change or a rebellious spirit. So entrenched are the old ways that to this day members of the Tokugawa family still own swaths of land within the city. What better place for a thief to live in plain sight planning the overthrow of people with corrupt hearts? If nothing else at least the backdrop served as motivation and made Ren’s heroic selfless actions seem even more so. Still though, the idea of meeting Ren’s parents made her nervous. She clutched the ring that Ren had bought her which she wore around her neck. It was a New Year’s present that he bought. It was one of a matching set of rings, each engraved with the other’s initials. That way they would always remember each other no matter how far apart they were and now the lovers were about to be reunited for the first time in nearly five months.  
Ann easily made her way to the Amamiya household from the station. Partly because of Ren’s directions he had given her via text message and partly through memory. After all, how could she forget the last time she had seen his face when the Thieves dropped their leader off at his home a few months prior? She rang the doorbell and within minutes the door opened, and she was greeted with a familiar face.

“Hey Ann, glad you could make it.”  
There was Ren standing in the doorway. For the first time in what felt like an eternity Ann was able to see the person who had stolen her heart. To see those comforting gray eyes and warm smile that seemed to destroy all her worries with the greatest of ease. She nearly bowled him over giving him a hug.

“Whoa, easy there. You almost knocked me over.”

“So? I’m just so happy to see you. I love you Ren.”  
Ren smiled and patted Ann on the head. “I love you too.”

Ren, who’s at the door?”

Before they knew it, a tall man dressed in a business suit was standing behind them. Ann looked up to get a look at him herself. He was unmistakably Ren’s father. How could she tell? Well, let’s just say that puffy hair seemed to be an Amamiya family trait. That, and the fact that he was wearing a name tag that said Akira Amamiya.

“So, I take it you’re Ann-chan huh? Well looks like I lost.” Mr. Amamiya took out his wallet and handed two 10,000-yen bills to his son. “You guys win. Be sure to give one of those to your mother ok? Well, I’m off to work.” With that Mr. Amamiya headed for the car parked next to the house.

“What’s the money for?” Ann asked.

“Oh, nothing much. When I showed my parents that magazine with your interview in it that you gave me, he said there was no way in hell I managed to get a model as a girlfriend while I was in Tokyo. He bet mom and I that I was just making it up."

“That’s a bit mean don’t you think?” Ann said as she pouted.

“Don’t worry, he’s harmless though, come on, might as well get this out of the way now.” Ren held Ann’s hand as he led her through the house to the living room. “Hey mom, present from dad.”  
Ann looked over Ren’s shoulder to see a thin woman with long bright red hair tied in a ponytail sitting on the couch. She turned her head over to Ren to greet them and Ann was struck by her bright crimson eyes. She guessed that this was what resulted in Ren’s trademark gray eyes. If you mixed bright red with the dark eyes of Ren’s father, that was the result.

“So, he finally admits defeat huh? Thank you dear.” She gleefully took the money and tucked it in her pocket. “So, you must be Ann-chan then?” Within moments Ren’s mother jumped off the couch and clasped Ann’s hands in her own. “Thank you so much for watching out for my son while he was in Tokyo. I hope he wasn’t too much trouble for you.” She said as she gave Ann a grateful hug.

“Oh, no not at all uhm…”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Sora Amamiya, Ren’s mother, but you can call me Mom if you want.”  
Ann was a bit shocked and it took a few seconds before she could illicit a response. Eventually, she clued in on something. Ren’s mother seemed familiar for some reason.

“I’m sorry but, have I met you somewhere before?” Ann asked with a puzzled look on her face.

“It depends, hold on one second.” Ren’s mother went over to a number of shelves next to the TV and returned with a bunch of DVD and Blu-Ray boxsets in hand. “I work as a seiyu so my voice gets around. If it’s an anime or videogame, chances are I’ve been in it. Here are just a few examples.” Ann rifled through them until she saw one she recognized.

“Hey Ren, this is it! This is that show I used to watch when I was a kid. The one with that really awesome female villain! You never told me your mom was in it.”

“Oh, you like that one huh? If you want, I could sign something for you. You can take it home with you as a gift for looking out for Ren for a whole year. I’m sure I have some merchandise from that show somewhere around here.

“Really?”

“Yes, really. Think nothing of it. It’s the least I can do. Well, that and something else, but you’ll have to wait for dinner for that one.” Sora said with an innocent smile on her face. Ann was about to say something else until a loud shout interrupted the mood.

“DAMN IT!” the echo of Akira Amamiya’s voice nearly made everyone jump.

“Oh no, is it the car again? Well, I better go see what Akira-kun wants. Ren, why don’t you take Ann-chan up to your room? I’m sure there’s a certain someone in this house that’s just dying to see her again.” Sora patted her son on the shoulder before heading outside to see what kind of trouble her husband had gotten himself into. Ren took Ann up the stair to his bedroom at the end of the hallway. Ann was not ready for the surprise that greeted her when the door opened.

“Lady Ann! You’re here.” Ann was nearly bowled over by an exuberant Morgana rubbing up against her and climbing up her leg to get her attention.

“Wow Morgana, you’re acting more like a cat than the last time I saw you.”

“Well, I kind of have to if Ren’s parents will allow me to stay, but on the plus side at least they gave me my own comfy bed.” Morgana motioned to a fluffy cat bed at the foot of Ren’s own. “The only downside is…”

“Ren.” Sora shouted from downstairs. “Can you get Morgana to come down and help us fix the car? It won’t start and your dad has to get to work.”

“Again? Why do I always have to be the one to fix the stupid car?” Morgana sighed.

“He doesn’t want to Mom.”

“I’ll buy him some fatty tuna when I go to the store later.”

“Mreow!?” With that Morgana bolted down the stairs making noise comparable to the sound of a stampede of wild horses.

“Whoa, thank goodness I still remember my gymnastics training from back in high school, otherwise I would have been run over by a cat. Thanks Ren.”

“You know, now I feel kind of bad for all those times we never brought him any food from our post job parties.” Ann mentioned.

“Haha yeah, but my parents spoil the fur off him, even if he is our resident mechanic. So anyway, what do you think? Is my room what you expected? Probably a bit different than Leblanc’s attic huh?” Now that he mentioned it, not really. There was a TV with a game system connected with a shelf nearby with Ren’s collection of videogames. True, not something he had while in Tokyo, but he made do with the vintage system he picked up at the thrift store. There was a bookshelf filled with manga volumes. Mostly Detective Conan volumes from what she could see. There was also some political campaign memorabilia by a desk at the far end of the room. Ren did mention that he had started volunteering at the local headquarters of the new political party Toranosuke Yoshida had started after Shido’s fall and last but certainly not least was the Risette Sapphire poster that Ann had given him as a gift hung on the wall over the bed. However, Ann noticed that something was different about it. Something had been written on it.

“To Ren and Ann, I hope you two have a long and happy future together. I wish you nothing but the best. Next time I’m in town I’ll bring Senpai with me and we should TOTALLY go on a double date together Wouldn’t that be fun? :D Stay true to yourselves and you will never go wrong.” Love Rise Kujikawa, Risette <3

“Wa-wait is that actually Risette’s signature? When? How?” Ann said mildly shocked.

“Well, my dad works as the director of operations at the local arena. He’s in charge of making sure everything runs smoothly and that includes getting to know the people who do shows there. So, since he knew I was a Risette fan, and I had this poster he managed to get me back stage to see her when she came to town last month. I managed to catch her just before she left with that senpai of hers. I think his name was Yu Narukami. He seemed like an interesting guy.”  
Ann sighed as she flopped on to Ren’s bed. She was kind of surprised at how soft it was compared to the bed Sojiro gave him in Leblanc, “Some people have all the luck.”

“Yeah I guess.” Ren said as he smiled and sat down next to Ann on the bed, “But the best part about being me is having you by my side.”

“Oh, you.” Ann said as she started to blush. She felt the cool metal of the ring on Ren’s finger as he pulled her closer. “Still wearing it I see.”

“I never take it off. I see the same holds true for you.”

“Of course.” The two lovers spent time over small talk and catching up until dinner when everyone gathered around the Amamiya family dinner table. True to her word Sora did in fact buy Morgana plenty of fatty tuna which he ate happily from a special bowl with his name on it. Meanwhile, the humans at the table enjoyed Sora’s cooking. Well, not entirely Sora’s since Ren did help with the preparations because he knew Ann wanted to try his home cooked food. It was a change from the curry he served at Leblanc back in Tokyo. At dinner Ren’s parents barraged Ann with embarrassing stories of some of the things Ren did when he was little. This exposed a side of Ren Ann had never seen before. Usually, he was calm, cool and calculating. But here, he was flushed with embarrassment and constantly looking down at his lap as his parents told his crush his inner most secrets, he never shared with her or any of the other Phantom Thieves in the entire time he knew them. She thought it was really cute. After everyone finished eating,

“Okay Ann-chan, are you ready for your surprise?” Sora said rubbing her hands together.

“What surprise?” Ann said questioningly 

“You’ll see. Ren, give me a hand okay?” With that mother and son went into the kitchen and emerged with a large catering dish on to which was pilled a large tower of crepes. This large tower of sweetness was forested with Ren’s and Ann’s likenesses, a multitude of hearts and Ren x Ann written on it.

“I hope you enjoy it. Ren and I worked on this for quite a while. I know you’re a model and everything and you probably have a strict diet but just this once there’s no need to hold yourself back.” Sora said with a kind smile on her face. Ann took one in hand and bit into it. It was the most delicious crepe she’d ever tasted. Not only that, but it somehow had three different kinds of flavors in it. Vanilla, chocolate and strawberry. How was this possible?

“It’s SOOOO GOOD! But how’d you get three flavors into one crepe?”

“Surprised huh? It’s a secret Kirishima family recipe my mother taught me when I was a kid. The Ultimate Neapolitan Crepe!” Sora beamed with pride sticking her thumbs up. “Normally, Kirishimas are only supposed to pass this on to the girls in the family but I made an exception for Ren since he told me you liked sweets so much. Now that he knows how to make it you can have it whenever you want.” By the time the night was over, not a single crepe was left. The only one who didn’t eat any was Morgana as he was too obsessed with his tuna to care very much.

“Alright gang, we should all start thinking about going to bed. Akira-kun and I have to work tomorrow and you two should get up nice and early so you can spend as much time with each other before Ann-chan has to go home. I know you’ll be hanging out with your friends over the summer, but you won’t be able to get THAT much alone time with just the two of you, now will you? Sora said with her arms crossed. “That being said, Ann-chan we have a slight problem. We do have a guest room but we’ve been busy trying to remodel it so you can’t use it right now. So, I hope you don’t mind sharing a room with Ren. Just as long as you two don’t get up to any funny business ok?” Ann sensed a bit of sarcasm in that last part of Sora’s statement as she gave her a subtle wink.

“Wait, those two in the same room? When did we decide on tha… ouch.” Akira winced as his wife kicked him from under the table. “Oh alright.” Later that night Ren and Ann were cuddled up in bed together.

“So, what do you think?” Ren asked

“About what? Your parents?” Ann asked as she settled her head down on Ren’s chest to use as a pillow.

“Yeah, did they meet your expectations?”

“Honestly, I didn’t know what to expect. They are your parents after all.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment. Ann smiled as she started playing with the ring around Ren’s finger.

“Hey Ren, when can we make this real? I mean, when can we turn these into actual wedding rings?”

“Well, it will take some time, but one day soon. I’d be a disgrace of a Phantom Thief if I didn’t make sure to steal you away before anyone else can get their hands on you.”

“Ha, you always have a plan, don’t you? Well, I’ll be waiting for you. Always. After everything, you’ve done for me, it’s the least I can do for the one I love.”

“I love you too. Mrs. Ann Amamiya."

“Now that has a nice ring to it.” And with that the two lovers drifted off to sleep. Meanwhile…

“Seeing those two together reminds me so much of us doesn’t it Akira-kun?”

“Yeah it does. I guess Ren inherited more from me than just the frizzy hair.”

“So, do you think they’ve… you know, done it yet? I’m not hearing any noise.”

“For crying out loud dear, let them have some space! Why are you so obsessed with that anyway?”

“Well excuse me for wanting to have grandchildren before I turn completely gray.” Sora said pouting. “Besides, you’re going to tell me that in that entire time he was alone in Leblanc at night they never did it even once? Not even on Christmas Eve, Valentine’s Day or White Day? Come on Akira-kun, you know what kids their age are like. I mean it wasn’t THAT long since we were that age you know. 

“Don’t worry, Ren is my son after all. He takes after his father, so it’ll happen eventually.”

“Is that your thief’s intuition telling you that after all these years? Well? Black Bart?”

Akira Amamiya smiled. “Well, all I know is that if I stole the heart of a captive princess Ren can steal the heart of the woman he loves. After all, like father like son, right? Besides, it’s been years but you’re still my 24-hour Cinderella, and I wouldn’t have it any other way. Trust me, those two will be just fine.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Easter Eggs:  
> 1 Akira Amamiya's name is a nod to Joker's original canon name in the P5 Manga  
> 2 Ren's mother's appearance is a nod to Kasumi Yoshizawa in P5 Royal  
> 3 Ren's Mother's name and occupation is a nod to Kasumi's Japanese voice actress (and one of my personal favorites) Sora Amamiya  
> 4 Ren's mom being a former gymnast is another Kasumi reference  
> 5 Detective Conan reference  
> 6 Yoshida cameo (p5 Sun Confidant)  
> 7 Yu Narukami and Rise Kujikawa cameo  
> 8 Sora's maiden name is a nod to Kirishima Touka from Tokyo Ghoul (also voiced by the real Sora Amamiya)  
> 9 The implication that Ren's mother was a "captive princess" is a reference to Kasumi's Persona Cenderllion  
> 10 24 Hour Cinderella is Goro Majima's signature karaoke song in Yakuza 0


End file.
